


Through The Door

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: And accidental finding of Christmas, Gen, Jack wandering, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts as he finds the holiday doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Door

Jack yawned as the first trickles of the morning sun shown through the trees. He and Zero must have been walking for most of the night. Everyone was probably waking up now, thinking happily about last night's Halloween and what a wonderful success it had been. They were also already thinking about what to do for the next one.

Why did he feel so empty when the topic of Halloween came up? The answer still remained buried in the hole he felt inside. There was no more enthusiasm when that night arose, no more enjoyment. Just a rehearsed set of scares and tricks that he felt had been used too many times over. Something new was definitely needed, of that Jack was sure, but what? He had racked his brain several times for a decent answer, but he was (dare he say it?) fresh out of ideas. Either way, scaring was growing old and he wanted to see something more, something different.

No one would understand if he actually voiced these theories, even if he was the Pumpkin King. That, or they would try to enforce their own implements to it, perhaps completely muddling it up.

Jack was drawn out of his thoughts by the unfamiliar sights around him. He had never been this far into the forest before. The trees here were completely bare, and a dull fog hung around the forest floor. And, just in front of them, was a clearing, surrounded by a circle of trees that stood as if they had been there since the beginning of time itself. Zero, however, hung back while Jack moved closer.

Walking into the center of the circle, Jack looked around to see that the trees all had designs on the front of their trunks. He took a moment to study them; one was what appeared to be a turkey, another was a three leafed plant, and one depicted a cheerful looking pink heart. He looked around at the rest, but one in particular grabbed his eye, well, socket.

It was a tree. And not just any old tree, this one was covered with tinsel and round objects that seemed to twinkle in the early morning light.

This one seemed special to Jack, he gawked his fill at it. But, seeing was not enough, he wanted to know what could possibly be kept in a door this grand. With a hesitant hand, he reached for the knob, as Zero stood by. His boney fingers gripped the cool metal, and with a click, the door flew open wide to reveal…nothing.

Jack's face drooped in disappointment, and he looked down and up just to be sure that no stone was left unturned, but there really didn't seem to be anything in that hollow tree trunk. Then why the grandeur, the images?

A spirit downing idea rose at the back of his skull. It was a joke. Someone's idea of a joke. That was all it was. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

Leaving the door ajar, Jack turned to go back the way he came when he felt a strong, nippy wind seized him from behind. He tried to fight back, but despite his best efforts to stay on firm ground, he was pulled into the hollow tree, the door slamming shut behind him.


End file.
